Vampire meets Dragon
by Tocachi-Greenpencil
Summary: Durante una noche, después de una pelea reciente con Twilight, Spike conoce un ser en el camino. Con el cual comparte ciertas similitudes y junto a este le deparara un gran destino y un viaje que fortalecerá su relación.
1. Capitulo 0

**Capitulo 0:**

**Spike y Dio Brando van por unas Malteadas**

**Malteadas de Chocolate**

Spike caminó por el sendero de tierra. Él no sabía adónde llevaba o siquiera donde terminaba. Pero a donde quiera que este llevara, lo llevaría lejos de su hogar.

Spike observo las estrellas, como si estas le ofrecieran una respuesta a su conflicto interno. Pero son simplemente una visión, una muy hermosa. Caminaba así, con las piernas hacia delante, con sus ojos mirando las estrellas.

Luego se topó con algo. Dio un paso atrás y bajo la vista al objeto frente a él.

Una criatura que Spike jamás había visto antes. Se erguía similar a él, con dos piernas y dos brazos. Pero este no tenía garras, sino manos. Y en vez de escamas o pelaje, este tenía piel.

"¡Yo soy Dio Brando! ¡Dentro de poco, el gobernante del mundo!" Proclamo Dio. Alzo su mano derecha al cielo y su mano izquierda enfrente de sus ojos.

Spike parpadeo mientras su mente se ponía al día con los eventos enfrente de él. La criatura vestía una remera negra pegada a su piel; mostrando su six pack. Una chaqueta dorada que llegaba hasta su cintura, pero resplandecía por cumplir con su diseño.

Su pelo fluía como fuego dorado en la noche. Y sobre su frente un blacet de un corazón verde.

"Así que un loco logro salirse del Hospital, huh?" Pensó Spike. El pasó de la criatura, dando unos pasos más allá.

"『ZA WARUDO』"

Spike se encontró parado enfrente de Dio. Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. Dah, ¿Por qué preocuparse? El paso de Dio una vez más, decidido a caminar hacia el bosque.

"『ZA WARUDO』"

Ante Spike, se encontraba Dio. "¡No lo entiendo!" El corrió pasando a Dio, para entonces el estaría en el bosque, lejos de casa, lejos de Dio.

"『ZA WARUDO』"

Dio sonrió. Spike alzó su puño al aire. "Esto no tiene ningún sentido"

"Silencio, ser inferior." Dio coloco un dedo sobre su labio, dándole una pequeña lamida. "Hmm… inferior para mí, sí. Pero, para otros humanos, no…" Dio lamio su dedo como si fuera una piruleta. Spike hizo lo mejor posible para evitar el contacto visual.

Entonces Dio apunto con ese mismo dedo a Spike. "¡Únete a mí, Dragón! Nosotros gobernaremos este mundo y tendremos todo lo que queramos."

Spike exhalo antes de mirar a Dio, colocando ambas garras en su cadera. "No soy de tu tipo. Mira, solo estoy tratando de dejar este lugar. No quiero lidiar con más trabajo".

"¡Ah, Muda entonces!" Dio retrajo su dedo. "Entonces solo tomare tus poderes de otra forma".

Spike sintió una humedad en el cuello; sus iris se dispararon pasando sus párpados. Quería gritar, pero todo lo que vino fue un grito ahogado.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Spike apoyó el codo sobre el cuello de Dio, la cara de este se encontró con el suelo. Spike retrocedió unos pasos, manteniendo una garra en alto mientras la otra le tocaba el cuello.

Dio se alzó como una momia. Él también acarició su propio cuello, mientras que con su mirada perforaba la cabeza de Spike. Entonces una sonrisa ocupo sus labios. "Eres bastante fuerte, dragón. Yo, si es que estas dispuesto a unírteme, de las cosas que seriamos capaces de hacer."

Los colmillos sobresalian cuando Dio hablaba. ¿Es este tipo una especie de vampiro? Bueno, de todos modos fue inútil; ¡escamas por la victoria!

"Lo siento amigo" Respondió Spike. "No estoy interesado en eso después de todo." Spike jugo con sus garras "Podría ir por una pelea, para despejar mi mente de problemas, claro está".

Spike se lanzó hacia adelante, lanzando un puño al absoluto aire. Confundido, dio una patada hacia atrás. Ningún gemido de dolor se escuchó, aun así Spike giro lanzando otro golpe. Este había dejado una marca en la mejilla de Dio, haciendo que su cabeza girara a un lado.

Spike sonrió, pero no por mucho, Dio solo crujió su cuello y lo posiciono en su lugar. Dio miro a los ojos a Spike mientras le propinaba un golpe al estómago.

Los brazos de Spike cayeron hacia atrás a medida que cada golpe lo golpeaba internamente. Sus escamas le daban una ventaja sobre el resto de seres, pero contra este tipo, Spike no duraría mucho si continuaba. Entonces, Spike estiró los brazos hacia atrás y los arrojó directamente hacia Dio.

Estos dieron en el blanco, dándole a Spike un momento de respiro. Pero no lo utilizo para eso, no. En cambio lanzo golpes repetidamente a Dio en cualquier dirección que sus garras fueran. Esto no era una pelea de fluidez.

Esto era para ver quien permanecía en pie más tiempo.

Spike tenía muchos brazos, por sus golpes y velocidad estas daban la ilusión de que tuviera cinco. Dio, pronto se recuperó, y regreso al asalto. Manos sobre escamas, garras sobre piel. Ninguno se retiró ni un centímetro, mientras recibían el impacto completo. La fuerza de cada golpe era tan fuerte, que el viento repercutía con cada uno. Haciendo, que ambos se elevaran en el aire, cada golpe elevaba un poco más.

Esto sucedió por unos cuantos minutos. Spike comenzó a jadear, mientras Dio miraba desinteresado. El siguió arrojando puñetazos, pero el miraba a otro lado. Si el pudiera, retiraría una de sus manos para bostezar- Oh, espera… si lo hizo.

Pronto, Dio dejo de pelear. Recibía cada golpe, sin mover un musculo. El aire dejo de repercutir, haciendo que ambos volvieran al suelo. Fue entonces cuando Spike se dio cuenta de que sus golpes no le afectaban.

_"¿Acaso…solo estaba jugando conmigo?"_

Spike siguió golpeando, no había otra alternativa. Aun así, incluso siendo cada movimiento inútil, Dio alzo una ceja. El observo al dragón por unos cuantos segundos, y luego respondió.

"Un odio arde dentro de ti" Observo Dio. "Una llama interminable, separada de las que respiras".

Spike grito mientras ponía todo de sí en sus golpes.

"¡Haha! ¿Ves? Tus golpes no son nada para mí, ¡tú no eres nadie, dragón!" Dijo, la primera vez que se encontró con su rostro no perjudicó su discurso. "¡Tus golpes son Muda! ¡Tú eres! ¡Muda!"

Spike cerró sus ojos. Solo lanzando golpes como si nada en el mundo importara.

"MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA"

Spike paro su asalto y centro su mente. "¿Qué?"

Dio tosió en su mano. "Olvide que tu lingüística no es nada comparado a La Tierra. Así que, supongo que tengo que simplificarlo para ti. Yo, Dio, ¿te lo explicare?" Dio sacudió su cabeza. "Deberías estar agradecido de que tal acción suceda."

Spike no se movió o dijo nada. No tenía ni una pista, de lo que debería estar pensando siquiera.

"Ahora, ¡MUDA! Se traduce como: Inútil. Entonces… MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, significa: ¡INÚTIL, INÚTIL, INUTIL!

Dio tomo una postura, preparando su puño. El dragón no sobreviviría al inminente ataque, no importa que tan duro lo bloqueara. "¡HAHAHAH!" Rio Dio. "¡MUDA! Tú eres Muda. Esto acaba aquí. "

"¡MUDA! ¡MUDA! ¡MU-da?" Dio detuvo su puño antes de que se encontrara con el dragón. "Dragón, ¿porque haz parado de protegerte?"

"¿Enserio crees eso?"

Dio ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda. "¿Qué?"

"Inútil, ¿enserio crees que yo soy… inútil?" Spike miró a la criatura. Ojos llorosos, toda su esperanza fue drenada de su cuerpo. Dio había vencido a su oponente, pero no con puños, sino con palabras.

"Todos piensan que soy inútil. Demonios, ¿A quién engaño? Soy un inútil" Tú me lo has probado Dio, ¿así que cual es el punto de defenderme? Bien podría terminar aquí, mi muerte no marcara la diferencia. En todo caso, el mundo será más libre."

Dio dio un paso atrás y reflexionó en sus pensamientos. _Este dragón… tiene miedo de ser inútil. Eso es ridículo; él es un dragón capaz de gobernar este mundo por su cuenta. Incluso yo, Dio, no me he preocupado por otra alma desde el día en que mi madre murió… pero puedo sentir una leve simpatía por este dragón. ¿Quién se atreve a llamar a este dragón que no sea un dios? Idiotas deben de ser seguro._

Dio suspiro y se acercó al dragón. "Dragón, ten gratitud de que pregunte por tu nombre- Solo hago esto, si el alma con la que estoy conversando es de gran interés."

"Mi nombre es Spike" Dijo Spike, con la cabeza baja con sus ojos mirando hacia arriba. "Spike, El Dragón. No es como si mi nombre le importe a otros. En todo caso, si voy a morir, quiero hacerlo sin un nombre. Para realmente ser tan inútil como soy."

"Spike, El Dragón." Dijo Dio, "Estoy por decirte algo que nunca pensé que haría. Pero lo hare por ti, así que presta atención con toda la capacidad que tus orejas te permitan."

Spike alzó su cabeza pero no dijo ni una palabra.

"Antes de que matara… antes de que mi padre muriera, él era un alcohólico que solo mostro atención superficial. El día en que madre murió, él estaba más preocupado en asegurar sus ganancias para gastarlas en su bebida!" El pelo de Dio se sacudió, por la ráfaga de aire que emanaba su cuerpo.

Spike tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos atrás. Dio junto su ira y la guardo donde pertenecía; su pelo regreso a su estado normal.

"Pero sentí algo cuando estaba en esa casa. La misma cosa que he sentido cuando jugaba ajedrez con adultos, que, incluso cuando ganaba, ¡Yo era tratado como un tonto!" Dio acentuó este punto, antes de dirigirse a Spike. "Me sentí tan ¡INUTIL!, ¡INUTIL ante el pie de mi padre! INUTIL ante la cara de aquellos que pensaban que eran mejor que yo. Me sentí tan inútil. INUTIL, INUTIL, INUTIL!

Dio suspiro. "Tú y yo compartimos el mismo miedo", Declaro Dio. "Pero hay una diferencia entre tú y yo; una realización que no ha ocurrido en ti todavía."

Spike se atrevió a dar un paso al frente, sus garras se estiraban ligeramente intentando llegar a la respuesta. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no me percate?"

"¡Que ese miedo es inútil!" Declaro Dio. "¡Ni un segundo debe ser gastado preocupándote en lo que los otros piensen! ¡Nadie es mejor que tu salvo tú mismo! ¡Vuélvete fuerte, mi dragón! ¡Vuélvete listo, mi dragón! ¡Ya tienes la apariencia, solo necesitas aprender a posar!" Dio posó en la medianoche, mientras la luz iluminaba su figura. Incluso su sombra resplandecía.

"¡No pienses en lo que otros piensan de ti, pero piensa en como tú piensas de ti mismo! Esos son los únicos estándares a los cuales aferrarse. Al hacer este voto, ¡te convertirás en un dios en toda regla!

Spike no se movió ni un centímetro. Su boca estaba completamente abierta, su mente trabajaba el doble de su velocidad. "¿Puedo yo… ser algo por encima de Muda?

Dio rio entre dientes. "Tú puedes convertirte en un dragón que puede pararse al lado de un Dios."

"¿Y… y no habrá nadie mejor que yo? Yo, Yo se lo probaré a Twilight- a todos de que yo SOY UN DRAGÓN. De que yo soy más listo que Twilight y Rarity; más fuerte que Applejack y Rainbow; y que tengo mejor aspecto que Pinkie y Fluttershy. Yo seré un Dragón, mientras ellos son MUDA."

"¡Sí!" Grito Dio. "¡Ahora, párate a mi lado, TATSU!" El dragón hizo lo que se le ordeno. Él se paró al lado de Dio, separo sus pies, y balanceo una de sus garras al aire hasta que encontró el lugar indicado.

Entonces Spike y Dio posaron juntos. "¡Tatsu! ¡Ese será tu nuevo nombre, dragón! ¡Mi dragón, nosotros gobernaremos el mundo juntos!

"Y no solo tu mundo." Declaro Spike, mientras su mirada seguía a Ponyville. "Este mundo también".

Dio lanzo una mirada sobre Tatsu. "¿Porque molestarse por este mundo? Todo lo que veo es Muda tras Muda; lo único interesante eres tú, dragón."

"Si, mi Dios," Dijo Spike, agregando una sonrisa "Pero esta tierra tiene algo que tu mundo no tiene: magia. Podremos drenar este mundo hasta dejarlo seco y así será mucho más fácil gobernar tu mundo." Spike pauso por un segundo, mientras presentaba su propia garra derecha enfrenté de sus ojos.

_Este sendero por el que camino-no hay vuelta atrás. Twi, las otras, tengo que- Spike sacudió su cabeza. ¡Ellas fueron las que me hicieron sentir Muda! Ellas fueron las que me expulsaron por ser un dragón. Quien necesita a Rarity, cuando puedo tener un mundo lleno de yeguas para mí._

"Dio, te propongo que no solo gobernemos tu mundo, ¡sino todo mundo conocido!" Él se volvió hacia Dio y se arrodillo ante él. "Incluso tengo la herramienta para atravesar cualquier mundo o dimensión que deseemos; ¡lugares donde podremos conseguir incluso más poder! Puedo mostrarte mi gratitud por convertirme a mí en un Tatsu, y también por destruir este inútil mundo cuando terminemos. Lo único que pido, es ser yo el que destruya este mundo."

"Entonces es tuyo, siempre y cuando me ayudes a derrotar a Jojo. Otros usuarios de Stand han mostrado ser Muda, pero por lo que veo tu cargas con un destino diferente."

Ambos chocaron sus puños. Entonces Spike camino por el sendero junto con Dio a su lado. "Ahora, mi Dios, antes de que tomemos este mundo, estoy famélico. Debemos parar en esta tienda, Pony Joe, a quien planeo perdonar, porque sus donas y malteadas hacen que valga la pena mantener vivo a este mundo."

Dio espero un momento antes de hablar. "Muy bien, Cualquier cosa que mi Tatsu quiera, él lo tendrá por cualquier medio."

Las cosas murieron y los objetos se incendiaron cuando el dúo pasó por delante de ellos, lo que provocó que el Bosque Everfree se encendiera en llamas. Los pasos hacia Canterlot se derrumbaron después de pisarlos; los edificios cayeron cuando los miraban.

Spike no sabía que fuera capaz de tener tanto poder. ¿Cómo es que pensaba en sí mismo como un debilucho si podía hacer todo esto? Dio era una bendición disfrazada

Ambos llegaron con Pony Joe y comieron el menú entero. El propio Joe era amable y el y su establecimiento continuarían por muchos años más.

Las princesas, Los elementos de la armonía. El mundo no tuvo oportunidad contra Spike y Dio. Porque su stand era 『The World』.

* * *

Hola señoras y señores, aqui Toachi.

Después de un largo tiempo, aquí me tienen y subiendo una nueva historia. Primeramente quiero aclarar algunas cosas acerca de este fic. Este "capitulo" es en realidad la traducción de un fic del autor B_25 de FimFiction, el cual es justamente "Spike and Dio Brando go get Milkshakes" y su único capitulo es "Chocolote Milkshakes". Y digo ultimo porque el autor solo escribió esto, pero para mi, no es suficiente y tengo planeado seguir creando una historia de esto. Aun asi, los créditos de este cap son para su autor y me gustaría que le dieran un vistaso a su perfil en dicha pagina.

Lo otro que quería comentar es que aunque estaré haciendo este fic, no sera muy frecuente que suba tan seguido los capítulos. En cambio otros fics como "Una Mágica Oportunidad" entre otros proyectos los empiezo a publicar cuando estoy llegando casi al final de la historia. Y si tardo en publicar los capítulos del fic antes mencionado, es porque estoy buscando tiempo e inspiración para seguir adelante y lograr completarlo.

Supongo que esto es todo por hoy, así que nos vemos en la siguiente publicación. Dejen sus reviews sobre si les gusto la traducción o sobre ideas que tengan para el fic. Hasta luego!


	2. Capitulo 1: Malteadas de Media Noche

**Capítulo 1: Malteadas de Media Noche. **

Canterlot, la lujosa ciudad consagrada como la capital de Equestria se encontraba bañada por la luz de la Luna. Sus habitantes tanto jóvenes como adultos, todos de alta alcurnia, paseaban por las calles de este maravilloso lugar. Siete individuos en especial se dirigían con una dirección en específico, el castillo de las princesas. El grupo era conformado por dos unicornios, dos pegasos, dos ponis terrestres y un bebé dragón. Las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, caminaban tranquilamente para llegar al castillo, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por su pequeño acompañante.

_Chicas, ¿Les molesta si me quedo aquí por un momento? Realmente se me antoja comer algo._ Pregunto Spike señalando un establecimiento de donas, uno al cual estaba acostumbrado a ir.

_Para nada Spike, sabes que, porque mejor no entramos todos juntos. Nos vendría bien comer algo dulce antes de ir con la Princesa._ Comento Twilight haciendo que sus amigas lo consideraran.

_Twi, no es necesario, además no sería nada educado dejar a la Princesa quien es tu maestra esperando y más teniendo en cuenta que te envió una carta para hablar de un asunto importante._

_Creo que tienes razón, apenas terminemos nuestra platica con la Princesa vendremos a buscarte ¿Esta bien?_

_Si, suena bien. Tengan cuidado._ Comento saludando a sus amigas mientras las observaba irse. Apenas estas dieron vueltas sus rostros, la expresión en la cara del dragón se volvió en una amarga y de rencor.

Entro al establecimiento, con una cara mucho más amigable, para saludar al administrador de dicho lugar. Joe un unicornio panadero, de cuero ámbar claro con una melena café y despeinada, tenía ojos verde y una Cutie Mark con forma de Dona Glaseada. Este poni era amable con todos sus clientes, pero con el pequeño dragón era una relación casi de amistad. Ya que, cuando este se sentía triste iba a contarle sus penurias al panadero mientras disfrutaba de una taza de chocolate y donas. Poco a poco, eso los estaba uniendo pero no por completo, debido a que la extensa jornada laboral de Joe y que la presencia de Spike en la ciudad era casi nula, no daba el tiempo suficiente para concretar una amistad.

_Hola Joe ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Spike, todo bien por aquí ¿y tú?_

_Fenomenal por el momento, las chicas tienen una reunión con la Princesa así que decidí pasar por aquí._

_Ya veo, siéntate en donde gustes. A estas horas no hay muchos clientes._

_Mmm…Por casualidad ¿tendrás algún lugar más privado? No quiero que lo tomes a mal pero hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría pensar a solas._

_Claro, el único lugar que tengo así es una habitación donde guardo mercancía ¿Antes de que te lleve ahí quieres ordenar algo?_

_Solo dos malteadas de chocolate y media docena de donas, si no es molestia._

_Para nada._ Dijo Joe preparando las bebidas y una caja pequeña con los aperitivos. Los coloco sobre una bandeja la cual sostuvo con sus dientes y guio a Spike a la habitación.

Spike viendo al pony ocupado abrió la puerta para hacerlo pasar. El cual dejo por un momento la bandeja en el suelo para elevar con su magia un par de cajas que le servirían al dragón como mesa y silla.

_Si necesitas hablar de algo importante no dudes en decírmelo._ Comento abriendo la puerta para irse.

_Lo tendré en cuanta._ Dijo viendo como el pony cerraba la puerta.

Spike se encontraba en una amplia habitación llena de cajas y mantas tapando parte de estas. Sostuvo la bandeja con sus garras y la coloco en la mesa improvisada. Abrió la caja de donas revelando su contenido para luego extender su brazo y agarrar una malteada. Le dio un sorbo para luego suspirar algo aliviado.

_Lamento mucho esto mi señor, que tengamos esta conversación en un lugar como este, como si fuéramos ratas._

Un asiento se encontraba enfrente del dragón ocupado por DIO, quien tenía una de sus piernas encima de la otra y sus brazos cruzados.

_No tienes por qué disculparte, Tatsu, es más que comprensible que buscaras un lugar como este. Mi mera presencia desataría una conmoción, si queremos que nuestros objetivos se cumplan tendremos que conformarnos con esto de momento._

_Apenas encuentre un lugar más digno de usted mi señor, se lo hare saber._

_Bien, pero ahora directo al grano ¿Cuánto te tomara a ti, Tatsu, tomar el control de este mundo?_

_ Tomará su tiempo, pero es más que seguro que al final este mundo estará bajo mi poder. Pero sobre todo bajo su poder también, aun así hay unos cuantos individuos los cuales podrían impedir eso._

_Mmm… dudo mucho que aquellos de los que hablas, sean capaces de luchar contra un Dios como yo._ Menciono DIO con evidente narcisismo.

_Mi señor, seré franco… usted no es un Dios._ Apenas menciono esas palabras pudo sentir algo cerca de su cuello, mientras mantenía la mirada fija enfrente de un asiento vacío. Detrás de él, con un brazo extendido detenido cerca de su nuca se encontraba el vampiro.

_ ¿Acaso osas desafiarme, Tatsu, yo quien te he dado un nuevo propósito?_

_ Para nada, mi señor, pero si lo piensa detenidamente hay ciertos motivos por los cuales podría ser derrotado. Ahora mismo debo sonar tan irrespetuoso por decir tal insolencia ante ti, pero juro por la nueva oportunidad que me has dado y por todo lo que me darás a futuro, que yo mismo me encargare de convertirte en un Dios verdadero._

DIO retiro su brazo y camino para volver a tomar asiento. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, solo para luego extender una de sus manos y tomar una dona. Le dio un pequeño mordisco y lo mastico, para ser un postre de plebeyos era bastante apetecible. Mientras disfrutaba del alimento, se dio a la tarea de analizar no solo lo que había dicho el dragón sino su actitud ante dichas palabras.

"Tatsu, ¿Cómo has podido cambiar tan rápido?, cuando te conocí pude percibir miedo ante mi presencia. Pero ahora, ni siquiera eso, te has quedado estático sin mover un musculo cuando intente matarte. Pero no por temor, sino para demostrar tu firmeza de tus pensamientos, estabas dispuesto a morir por tus creencias. Poco a poco… no, estas creciendo a pasos agigantados mi pequeño dragón, no cabe duda de que eres especial".

_Admito, Tatsu, que no me agrada que me describas de esa forma. Pero aun así, tu voz refleja seguridad, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que me impide ser un Dios?_

_Intentare cuidar mi vocabulario de ahora en adelante._

_No lo hagas, como te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, mantén tus estándares que te guiaran a ser algo por encima de MUDA. Y esa sinceridad que muestras, realmente la valoro._

_Como gustes mi señor, ahora bien, empezare a mencionar mis motivos que lo alejan de su objetivo. Para comenzar, su ego, he visto a innumerables enemigos de este reino jactarse de ser tan poderos que no serían vencidos solo para luego ser derrotados en un par de minutos y ser castigados con el exilio, la muerte u… otros métodos._ Comento rememorando el intento de conquista de Chysalis, junto al regreso de Discord y Sombra. _Si logra entender que incluso teniendo el poder de un Dios sucumbe ante su narcisismo, tarde o temprano acabara bajando la guardia y siendo derrotado._

_Entiendo… perfectamente._ Las palabras del dragón eran duras por ser la pura verdad.

_Luego esta su condición física, tiene fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia y poderes los cuales aun no comprendo. Pero por lo que usted me ha contado, es un vampiro, y como tal su debilidad es el sol. En Equestria, donde nos encontramos actualmente, es gobernado por dos Princesas hermanas. Luna, la menor, se encarga de alzar la Luna y Celestia, la mayor, se encarga de levantar el Sol. Ambas son alicornios, seres muy longevos con un poder mágico tan grande como para mover los astros, no por nada muchos las consideran diosas. Pero al punto que quiero llegar es que Celestia es nuestra mayor amenaza, ella es capaz de controlar su única debilidad. Luna por otro lado, al igual que su hermana es poderosa, pero ya ha sucumbido a la oscuridad antes y ahora intenta arreglar sus errores._

_Deberíamos eliminarlas a ambas._ Declaro DIO.

_Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero los ciclos de noche y día son manejados por ellas. Si podemos hacer que Luna sea nuestra aliada podríamos no solo extender la noche sino también ponerla en contra de su hermana una vez más. Aun así, la noche no puede ser eterna mi señor, Nightmare Moon, como se hacía llamar Luna en sus años oscuros, pretendía someter a Equestria en la noche eterna. Eso conllevaría a la muerte de muchos seres por la falta de luz en el mundo, propongo que sea nuestra aliada, sí, pero que entienda que la noche no puede durar para siempre. Tenemos que hacer que este mundo dure lo suficiente como para drenarlo y los únicos seres con el poder mágico para controlar los astros, son los alicornios._

_Por lo que veo, estás pensando en todo Tatsu._ Alago el vampiro.

_Si quiero ver este mundo caer entonces debo de tener todo en cuenta._

_¿En qué más has estado pensado, Tatsu?_

_En esas a las que solía llamar amigas. Todas ellas, representan los elementos de la armonía, artefactos mágicos los cuales solo funcionan si están todas juntas o unidas. Y al igual que las princesas, aunque me encantaría matarlas ahora mismo, eso levantaría sospechas. Me tomare mi tiempo para acabarlas, atraparlas, llevarlas a un punto en el cual pierdan toda fe en salvarse tanto a ellas como a Equestria y en ese preciso momento, matarlas con mis propias garras de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible. En el peor de los casos, tendrá que ser rápida e indolora, pero que son una amenaza para nosotros es un hecho._

_Entonces te recomiendo que las tengas muy bien vigiladas._

_Así será, mi señor. Por el momento seré precavido, pero tendré que descubrir que tan capaces son cada una._

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Cada una tiene habilidades excepcionales, por ejemplo: Twilight Sparkle, al representar el elemento de la magia es muy buena en ella, Fluttershy representa la amabilidad y es capaz de hablar con los animales, Rarity es el elemento de la generosidad y es capaz de encontrar gemas con su magia, Rainbow Dash representa la lealtad y es una de las pegasos más veloces que conozco, Applejack es el elemento de la honestidad y sabe perfectamente cuando alguien miente y por ultimo Pinkie Pie, quien representa a la risa y aunque parezca estúpido sus habilidades escapan de la lógica de todo el mundo._

_La mayoría parece tener capacidades triviales pero otras podrían ser peligrosas para nuestro objetivo._

_Las considero a todas una amenaza, por eso, planeo estudiarlas y sacarle el provecho a mi proximidad con ellas._

_Entonces que así sea._

Pronto la conversación con DIO fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta.

_Spike, tus amigas vinieron a buscarte._ Dijo entrando Joe a la habitación.

_Okay, por cierto, muy buenas donas y maleteadas como siempre Joe._

_Gracias, deberías pasarte por aquí más seguido._ Comento el pastelero acompañando al dragón a la salida.

_Lo sé, pero mis tareas me restringen de venir a Canterlot. Te prometo que buscare una forma de estar más tiempo aquí._

_Eso sería estupendo._ Dijo mientras salían del local. _Bueno, Spike nos vemos en otro momento._

_Nos vemos Joe._

El grupo empezó a caminar directo al castillo mientras conversaban, por lo cual, un momento se dio para una pregunta.

_Por cierto amiguito, ¿cómo te fue en la tienda?_ Pregunto la pony campirana.

_Muy bien, me encontré con un amigo y conversamos por un buen rato mientras comíamos donas y tomábamos una malteada._

_Que bueno por ti amigo._ Respondió Applejack con su acento sureño.

Mientras continuaban su camino, un pensamiento se formaba en la cabeza del dragón.

_Asi que… esta es la capacidad de Applejack, sabía que era capaz de detectar una mentira. Pero acabo de contar una verdad a medias, le dije que estuve hablando con DIO sin ser necesario mencionar su nombre. Esto es bueno, por el momento debería seguir probando sus límites junto con el resto de las chicas y empezar a planear mis acciones a futuro, con lo cual poco a poco podre lograr mi objetivo…_ Pensó para sus adentros mientras veía la silueta del vampiro iluminada por la luz de la luna. _ Y el de mi señor también._

_Spike ¿que estas mirando?_ Pregunto Twilight.

_Nada, solo me detuve a ver la noche._ Comento para seguir su camino junto a las portadoras ahora que su señor se había marchado.

* * *

Hola Señoras y Señores, aqui Tocachi!

Como pueden ver acabo de subir el capitulo numero 1 de la continuación de este fic, espero que les haya gustado y dentro de poco estaré subiendo los capítulos de "Una Magica Oportunidad". Como siempre no duden en dejar un review y si les esta gustando la historia pueden marcarla con un Follow y Favourite.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
